User blog:CuteYoshi101/If Charlie and Lola were in Super Smash Bros.
'''Charlie and Lola '''are characters introduced for the new Super Smash Bros. installment. Entrance Charlie or Lola's name calls out, and the said character appears. Specials Both Neutral Special - Pink Milk Charlie and Lola will take out a cup of pink milk. Pressing A causes them to drink it. They have to wait about five or ten seconds to drink it again. Pressing Side B causes Charlie and Lola to pour the pink milk. The pink milk does not deal any damage, but will slow opponents down. In a Team Battle, teammates can receive pink milk, too. Down Special - Swap Charlie and Lola switch places. Final Smash - Make You Jump The screen becomes dark, and Charlie and Lola have to catch the others. Use the control pad to move, and when you think you found an opponent, press A. They have fifteen seconds, or the smash will end if no opponents are caught. Charlie Side Special - Football (Soccer) Charlie will kick a soccer ball which will cause damage. Without the ball, Charlie can kick his opponents. The ball can be picked up when kicked. Up Special - Earth Defender Space Rocket Charlie will get into his space rocket. If the button is held for three seconds, Charlie will only fly it in wherever the control pad part is pointed. Be careful not to hit the edges. Lola Side Special - Jumping Ball Lola will get on her jumping ball, as seen in the show's intro. She will go around the stage and damage anyone in the way, but she can hit particles and lose her ball for five seconds. Watch out for the bottoms. Pressing B will stop the jumping ball. Up Special - Charlie's Rocket Lola will get into Charlie's rocket and it will fire upwards. Using the control pad will move the rocket. It also avoids edges. Pressing A causes Lola to eject. If the rocket gets hit by an item, it will explode like the space rocket. KOSFX Charlie KOSFX1: Ow! KOSFX2: Ah! Star KOSFX: *screams* Lola KOSFX1: Ah! KOSFX2: Oh no! Star KOSFX: *screams* Taunts Charlie Up: Dances in a similar way how he danced to his monster tape. Side: Reads an encyclopedia while saying "encyclopedia". Down: Says "Ha-ha! Bad luck, you!". Lola Up: Says "I can do anything that's everything all on my own!". Side: Swings her arms and sings "Ba dee da!". Down: Says "I always win!". Victory and Lose Poses Victory 1: Charlie puts a hairclip in Lola's hair, and the two laugh. Victory 2: Charlie runs with Lola on his back, and the two laugh. Victory 3: Charlie and Lola do acrobatic flips and then do a forward roll on the circus mat and say "Ta-da!", then Lola narrates, "And all the people at the circus think that Charlie and Lola are the circus show on the earth today" as the two wave. Lose/Clap: Charlie and Lola are sitting in simmer down chairs. Category:Blog posts